A conventional bicycle is driven for a circular movement of either its front wheel or rear wheel and can not perform a cam-like action to mimic a horse-riding. So, the traditional circular movement of the bike wheels will be easily bored by a bike rider or player. It is therefore expected to provide a bike having a cam-like wheel with variable axle to mimic a horse-riding movement to spur a bike rider's interest.